Number Five
(The Traitorous Bastard Number Five is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. His last known location was Jamaica having travelled there very quickly from South America. He was found by John, Six and Sarah in Arkansas after Five burned a crop circle with his symbol and wrote a message on where to find him. It is revealed in Five's Legacy that he is thirteen a few days after Two was killed, which makes him actually seventeen years old. The second oldest of the Garde, next to Marina. Personality Number Five has a devious personality, seeing that he concealed the fact that he was a traitor when he met the Garde. According to Five, his Cêpan died from an illness six months after they came to Earth, which left him alone at the age of five. Sétrakus Ra found him soon after, and brainwashed Five into joining the Mogadorians. Five was raised by Mogadorians who taught him that the Loric were wrong. This upbringing led to him questioning the Elders and their plan for the Garde. Five also has a great deal of strength and powerful telekinesis. After this fight, he can be seen bitching about the lack of substance in the Elder's plan, and how Setrakus Ra's way is the correct path and Six and Nine are a lost cause since they only see destruction for the Mogadorians as the path open to them. He can be forgiving though, as he gives Eight and Seven/Marina the opportunity to join his side, being that they were the only one's to show him compassion. While with the Garde in the Fall of Five, he was taunted by Nine, leading him to try and finish him off in the end, leading to Eight's death. The death of Eight causes strife for Five, causing him to feel regret for killing someone he intended to have join his side. Marina later describes Five as lunatic and insane. Physical Appearance Number Five is slightly older than John Smith (Four), but is shorter and stockier, not necessarily chubby but definitely built like a barrel. His hair is brown and short, a military buzz-cut style . He is most likely short and big-boned. After the events of Fall of Five, he is missing one eye, as Marina developed a new ice legacy in a fit of rage due to Eight's death, and used it to incapacitate Five in her anger, even though he tried to apologise. He always looks like he wants to have sex with Nine Biography Five's Legacy Five lives on a small island with Rey and a few Hogs. He gains telekinesis a while before Rey dies. And when Rey does die, Five goes against his Cepan's last wishes, and decides to leave the island. He releases the hogs, gets on a small boat he and Rey owned. He spent a long time at sea, and after a while he opened his chest, finding a glove which extended into a knife. After a while, his rations ran out and when all seemed hopeless he developed the legacy of flight which took him to Miami. Some locals found him and he ran away. For a while, he pick-pocketed people with his telekinesis. A while later, a local named Emma befriends Five and they become partners in crime. Later, they meet a man named Ethan and start working for him. When a staged assualt at a warehouse goes wrong, Emma calls Five a freak and runs off, leaving Five heartbroken and confused. Five lives with Ethan after that. He lives in luxury and does not have to worry about anything. One day he gets the scar that symbolizes Three's death. He goes to Ethan's office where he finds him talking to a Mogadorian on a computer. Ethan tells his story, and Five runs away and gains his Externa. Then he returns and wakes up on his bed after Ethan uses a tranquilizer on him. Ethan and Five go to a FBI building that doubles as a Mog base. Five talks to a Mog who tells him that they have other of the nine Garde to test the charm on. The Mog gives Five a folder with the name and picture on who he has to kill. The story ends there. The Rise of Nine Five is seen by Four and Nine to be traveling quickly through Brazil when they are looking at Four's bag of crystals that would usually show the Loric solar system but had transformed into a model of Earth. After Four comes to the realisation that the other Garde only appear on it if they have their chests open, they deduces that Five was rifling through his/her chest on a plane that was heading north from South America. Later, after Four and Nine had plugged in the tablet taken from Malcom Goode's hidden chamber, they find that Five had ended up in Jamaica, and this time all the Garde had been tracked. Meanwhile, Eight shows Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton the Himalayan cave of prophecies, where the fate of the Garde was foretold in intricate drawings. This wall showed Five sitting a top a cluster of pine trees, throwing objects at the Mogadorians, although he appears to work with them in the Fall Of Five. This event may have not happened yet or may not have been revealed at this point, as there is no explanation for it. The Fall of Five When all the other Garde were together, they saw that Five had went to Florida. He was traveling throughout the states so quickly that they decided that he either had super speed or could fly. Five then set a corn field on fire in the shape of his symbol and then quickly fled and posted that they needed to meet. When Five stopped in Arkansas, Number Four, Number Six, and their human ally Sarah Hart. They discover that he had never seen a Mogadorian as they were attacking them. During the fight, he uses one of his two balls, a rubber one and metal one, to stretch his arm and help Four during the battle. After the battle had been won, with the help of Malcolm Goode and his son Sam Goode, they left the lake when they heard sirens, but Five revealed that he had dropped the stone that Six had given him that he didn't know what to do with, which could transfer powers for a limited amount of time. When they arrived at Number Nine's apartment. Marina hugged him. Nine was mad that not only was Five inexperienced but he also looked weak and lost Four's stone. However Number Eight and Number Seven both seemed excited of the new arrival. Five however was distant and refused to reveal anything other than that his Cêpan, Albert, was dead. Eventually everyone began sharing their stories and when it was his turn, he said that Albert was old enough to be his grandfather and that until his Legacies came he thought he was a crazy old man that kidnapped him. He tells them that they traveled around the Caribbean selling fruit they grew for money for more food they needed and they had a good life, until one day when Albert got a human disease. He refused going to any hospital, doctor, or nurse because they may discover his alien origins, so he died a few months later. He then decided it was time to meet and set the fire. While in Florida however, he was paranoid that everyone was watching him and hid his chests in the Everglades. He noticed that in almost every story they shared humans had betrayed them and questions Malcolm and Sam, in which John immediately defends them. While the others were training, Five was playing an WWII video game on Nine's TV. Marina, Eight, and Nine wanted to get him training. Five said that if Nine could knock him out with one punch he will go train. Nine, who obviously did not know about or forgot Five's ability, punched his metal form and broke his hand, making him run away in embarrassment and pain. Marina did encourage him to train next time, which he says he wants to but hates being told to do it in such a mean way like Nine did. During one training session, a capture the flag one, he and Nine battled and he lost after Nine knocked out the balls out of his hands. When Ella had a nightmare and made John have them too, he said that once he was stuck in a rubber form and Albert gave him a stone from his chests that made him better that possibly could help John and Ella. With no other options, Five, Six, Marina, Eight, and Nine drove to the Everglades to get his chest. When they arrived a large three-headed alligator-like monster attacked them. But Five made it stop and revealed that he created it. He then knocked out Six and shoved Nine's head under the swampy water, leaving Marina and Eight watching in complete shock. Five reveals to them that he was acting weak. Albert had died from a human disease but only six months after arriving on Earth, even with the warm climate that he was use to. The Mogadorians had found him and took him in, training him, saying that the Loric were evil. He believed them but thought that Marina and Eight were different. They had treated him nicely unlike Nine and Six. They convinced him to let Nine go and he did. Eight then went to fight him while Marina healed Six. Five was about to stab Nine but then Eight teleported in front of him and got stabbed. Then the scar painfully appeared on their legs, powerful enough to wake John up from his nightmare. Marina then created an icicle and stabbed him in the eye and said "If I see you again you traitorous bastard, I'll take the other fucking eye!" They left as a Mog ship came, leaving Eight's body and Five. In John's dream, he saw Five being a top commander in the Mog army, leading Six and Sam to be executed. Legacies ::: Main Article: Legacies '' Telekinesis All Garde have this Legacy. Enhancement All Garde have naturally enhanced senses, strength and speed. Flight Five has the ability to fly Externa Five has the ability take on the properties of items he touches. He carries balls of steel and rubber. When Five first developed this legacy he didn't have any control over it. He landed on sand and started to disentegrate. Ethan injected him with a sedative so Five would calm down and turn into his original form. Chest ::: ''Main Article: Loric Chest '' Rey, Five's Cepan died before they opened the Chest. When Five first opened the Chest he didn't know the use of his inheritence. He thought they were bunch of useless rocks. Contents: *'Obsidian Flute': The flute allows Five to control (alien) creatures. He used it to control a three-headed aligator in The Fall of Five. *'Leather Sleeve': A leather Sleeve with a one foot long blade, comes from the underside of Five's wrist. When he first discovered the sleeve the blade nearly took his eye out. *'Prism''': Mentioned. *Five's chest is quite hairy. It has big nipples and has a lot of flab. His pecs are not visible. If you press it there is no way you will be able to feel his ribs or his heartbeat since there is so much fat and hair covering it. Relationships Albert Albert and Five had a strange relationship, mainly because Albert was older then the other Cepan, so he was unable to keep up with Five's training (insisting and believing Five was training by himself) he was very concerned with Five's safety and moved them to a secluded island so Five could train and hone his legacies without threat. Five, when first introduced, says his Cepan died 6 months after arriving on earth (of a disease) where in actual fact he survived past the death of Two, where he then died to an unknown illness. Albert instilled in Five the notion of staying alive 'whatever the cost' which Five continues to live by (turning to the Mogadorians side in the war to survive). Their relationship is the most like trainee and mentor of the Garde / Cepan groupings, hardly seeing each other as 'family' Trivia *Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. *Five is the only member of the remaining Garde not to have appeared in The Rise of Nine physically but he is mentioned. *When Four and Nine get a crystal which shows the earth and where all the Garde are, there is a dot moving fast thourgh Brazil (Number Five). Later in the book, Nine and Four open a tablet which shows all the Garde and there is a dot in Jamaica. *It was confirmed in The Rise of Nine countdown and in The Rise of Nine that Five was in Brazil. *Though all evidence suggested that Five was female, Five is in fact a male. Quotes "Hobbit guy..." "I like boobies" Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Number Five Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Loric Elder Category:Narrators Category:Mogadorian Allies